1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process and apparatus for extracting hydrocarbons from oil shale by low temperature hydrogenating distillation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Considerable crude oil reserves are stored in oil sands and oil shales. The extraction of crude oil from these reserves involves, amongst other things, high costs for the separation of the oil from the sand or shale. Attempts have therefore been made to make the technical processes required for this more favorable with regard to the course of the process, the material used and energy consumption.
A known process for extracting crude oil from oil sand or oil shale discloses subjecting this sand or shale to a low temperature hydrogenating distillation process in a reactor. At increased temperature and under pressure the initial feed material is affected by hydrogen and steam, which hydrogen and steam are at least partially recovered when the fluid distillation mixture is separated into gaseous and liquid products. Considerable amounts of energy are necessary for the entire duration of the process (U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,472).